She Likes Me For Me
by Madame GiGi
Summary: It's a normal day in Namimori, post future-arc., Tsuna and Gokudork meet up with a changed Haru and make an interesting discovery. For femslash February on tumblr.


**She Likes Me for Me {8695}**  
_by MadameGiGi_

* * *

On a typical cool and dewy morning the streets of Namimori would be littered with commuters young and old. This morning was no exception.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san!"

A familiar chipper voice greeted the young boss and his guardian, Gokudera Hayato. The pair turned around to face their friend, Miura Haru. It's been a while since they returned from the future and Tsuna was still a bit jittery around her; but he tried to act as if everything were normal.

"H-Haru, g-good morning," he stuttered. His features read that he was nervous around her. He wondered if she was going to make her strong advances or something of the like.

Gokudera, on the other hand, had no time to see what she was going to do. His initial thought was to protect his boss and keep all crazy bitches at bay. "Che," he grumbled pulling out a few sticks of self-igniting dynamite, "don't bother the 10th, stupid woman."

As much shit as Gokudera wasn't having today, Haru was having even less of it. She replied in a slightly agitated tone, "all I said was 'good morning." She moistened her fingers and quelled the burning wicks, startling the two boys. "Plus," she continued, "I'm just passing through."

They gave her quizzical looks._ 'She seems different,'_ Gokudera and Tsuna happened to think simultaneously. She wasn't all over her self-proclaimed love and she was a bit more calm. However, since Tsuna had been able to read her for such a long time, suddenly not being able to worried him.

He had no choice but to air his concerns. "Umm, Haru... Are you okay?"

She looked at him blankly before breaking out into a goofy grin and a blush encasing her face. _**"Oh, Tsuna!"**_ She clasped her hands and thought of her response, _" I'm in love~!"_

"That's it!" Gokudera took out some fresh dynamite and stood to protect the 10th boss. "I'm gonna blow your ass sky high of you don't back away!"

"Hahi! I love Tsuna-san, but it's not with him!" She gave a serious pout and really shocked the boys silent. She continued, "It's someone who loves Haru for Haru!"

Tsuna's mouth went dry and his face paled. "Eh?!" He and Gokudork piped up, "Who is it then~!?"

Haru scrunched her face in thought, she was unsure if she should tell them. Luckily she was saved by someone calling out to them.

"Good Morning~!" The girl with a voice like bells chimed, and Tsuna felt himself go weak in the knees. It was his long time crush, Kyoko Sasagawa.

"Kyoko-Chan~!" He suddenly lit up, forgetting about Haru's situation in an instant. Gokudera didn't forget, but chose to ignore her.

"I'm just passing through," she replied through freshly glossed lips. Tsuna thought her words sounded familiar and remembered that she didn't live on this side of town.

"What are you doing way out here?" he asked.

"I just came to walk a special someone to class this morning." She smiled and gave a cute tilt of her head.

Tsuna near melted and wondered who she was talking about? Was it Gokudera? His heart sank as he realized that Gokudera is really handsome and a lot of girls like him. Or on the off chance maybe it could be him? His face began to heat up at the thought.

"Hello, Kyoko-Chan~!" Haru greeted the other female.

Kyoko smiled and walked through the boys to give Haru a big hug. In return, Haru gave he a small peck on the cheek that went unnoticed by Tsuna who was catching a whiff of her perfume. "Well, I'll see you guys in class," Kyoko smiled as she interlocked her fingers with Haru.

As they walked away, Tsuna and Gokudera began to put the pieces together. Kyoko did not walk either of them to class. But she came to walk a _'special someone'_ to class. And she walked away holding Haru's hand and heading towards Midori Academy.  
Their jaws hit the floor in realization that his crush and admirer are walking away hand-in-hand, as lovers.

* * *

Haru and Kyoko never intended to fall in love with each other, but when they went to the future they could only seek solace in each others arms. And as much as they would always love Tsuna and the rest of the famiglia, they would always love each other just a little bit more.

* * *

Author's Note:

And this has been my contribution to femslash february on tumblr. I really liked doing this. I had such a warm feeling as I typed this.

It was originally a short comic I drew, but it didn't turn out so well, so I just typed it and viola~! I'm getting ready to come out with a crack pairng series when i get close to done with my other one. Anyway, peace out,

_Love,_

**MadameGiGi**


End file.
